The prior art is documented with examples of systems and methods for facilitating the retrieval of lost, stolen or otherwise missing portable assets. A first example of such a system is depicted in US 2012/0267430, to Penny et al., and which provides for a bar-code or similar coding to be generated and tagged to a specific portable asset including such electronic devices as smart phones and laptop computers as well as various items of luggage including briefcases, purses, backpacks or the like. A tag on the portable asset visually displays the barcodes such that, in the event the property is lost, a finder of the property can snap a picture of the barcode using a smart device and be automatically directed to a web page containing information that facilitates the return of the portable asset. When tagging the portable asset, an owner thereof can control privacy levels with respect to information that ultimately becomes accessible to a subsequent finder of the asset.
Another variation of the lost property recovery system is depicted in the Dynotag commercial disclosure which discloses Internet-enabled smart tags attachable to items of personal property. A series of tags are provided, each of which depicting a unique QR Code and a corresponding unique short web address corresponding to a private mini web site and which interfaces with a cloud hosted private information page linked to the particular tag.
Dynotag further discloses a numeric activation pin number for registering a luggage tag or the like, however which is not utilized at any point thereafter as a search tool for assisting a finder in locating an owner of the lost asset. Dynotag further discloses accessing the owner's profile only by either scanning the QR code or typing in the indicate URL address.
Super Smart Tag teaches a further related luggage tracking product and system in tag form which is secured to each item of luggage and includes a user registration protocol in which the tag identification code and e-mail address is entered into a website. Updating contact information, travel itinerary or reporting a tag is also enabled by keying in the unique identification code.